


Once Upon A Time

by Kcrazycomics



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bonding, Death, Elves, Fairies, Fantasy, Fate, Forbidden Love, Incest, Knight's, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Princes, Princesses, Queens, Rape, YOAI, Yougest Twin!Goku x Oldest Twin!Vegeta, kings - Freeform, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcrazycomics/pseuds/Kcrazycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Under the same star, twins of royal blood were. Each different in looks and personality but both same in mine and soul. Both vowing to protect and love each other till the cold icy hand of death comes upon them.</p><p>Both trying to out do one another just for fun. Everything is a game to them , they can never resist a challenge.</p><p>Never breaking the bond they share. Always trusting one another with no questions asked. Their love for one another so pure and innocent. Could it ever be broken?"</p><p>                               Once upon a time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, in a world similar to ours, lived a strong kingdom. It was the strongest in the land. Fulled with veriest wonders and items.

One of the most wonderest would have to be the King himself, more specifically, his sons.

Both born on the same day, same year, under the same star but, only seconds apart. Both born strong and intelligent, brave and fearless.

Both loveling and caring, challenging and stubborn.

But both different in look, personally, and attitude. 

Both different in height, and strength. 

But same in mine and soul. 

Together since birth, never leaving each others side.

On their 14 year of life, they declaration their love for each other.

This made their bond unbreakable.

Their love for each other started from birth and only grew stronger as the days passed.

Each finding every chance to speak and touch one another.

Never letting harm come to each other, mentally or physically.

Both knowing what makes the other tick.

Both knowing what makes the other happy.

Both knowing how to care for the other.

Telling each other any and everything.

Each knowing when the other isn't well.

When the other is struggling.

When the other is in pain.

When the other is hurt.

A bond so strong that not even the King himself could tear it apart. 

At the years of 16, they made a promise to each other.

One of loyalty, protection, understanding, and over all, one of love.

They promise to be united once and for all.

To be married to each other.

To be together forever.

That was their promise.

 

_A promise that may be broken_


End file.
